Mundo Pokemon: El Rayo
by LusoVangel
Summary: Un joven huye al bosque, tratando de escapar del ruido de la ciudad, En su travesía encuentra a un Raichu "Salvaje" El cual lo llevara al inicio de una aventura.
1. Capitulo 1: Rayo

Rayo

Los sonidos del bosque eran únicos, apenas y lograba oír los ruidos mecánicos de la ciudad, lo cual me sorprendía, pues me encontraba tan solo a media hora de ella, quizás un poco mas, quizás un poco menos. Las bandadas de Pidgeys sobrevolaban las copas de los arboles, tumbando, pequeñas hojas a lo largo de su vuelo, despertando de cuando en cuando a los Seedot que colgaban en los arboles, mientras que en los Caterpie se arrastraban apresuradamente a buscar refugio en los arboles, supongo que no les agradaba la idea de ser la comida de algún Pidgey rezagado. Una vez que el bosque volvió a su estado de calma y quietud, seguí caminando sin rumbo aparente, solo quería alejarme de la ciudad, olvidar el mal dia que había tenido, olvidar mi vida por completo de hecho, pero cada paso me hacia querer regresarme. Habían pasado mas de hora y media desde la ultima vez que vi a un pokemon, sentía ojos viéndome desde la oscuridad de los arboles, pudiesen ser algunos Spinarak escondidos, aun que también podría ser solo mi imaginación, sin embargo no me bastaba con saber que estaba allí, necestiaba ver a algún otro ser vivo con mis ojos, sin importar que fuese.

Unos arbusto tras de mi comenzaron a sonar repentinamente, estaba tan concentrado que el ruido me llevo directo al suelo por la impresión, algo o alguien había escuchado mi deseo, o al menos eso quería pensar. Las primeras en asomarse fueron unas orejas amarillas de forma onduladas, seguidas de una cabeza naranja y una cola en forma de rayo. -¿Un Raichu?- Salio de mi boca sin pensarlo. ¿Qué hacia un Raichu en el bosque?, a diferencia de cualquier otra evolución era necesaria una piedra rayo para evolucionarlo, lo cual me hacia pensar que aquella criatura no era del todo salvaje. El Raichu no quitaba la mirada de mi, sus ojos me daban una sensación de tristeza y preocupación, tras un pequeño silencio por parte y parte, el pokemon lanzo un chillido a la vez que movía su cola en mi dirección, tratando de llamar mi atención, o al menos asi lo presentía yo.

Trate de avanzar con el, pero llegado a un punto el preocupado Raichu comenzó a acelerar su velocidad, por un momento pensé que lo perdería, pero justo cuando comenzaba a cansarme y abajar el ritmo el pokemon guía bajaba a su vez el suyo, cada vez me encontraba mas aseguro acerca de las intenciones del Raichu, necesitaba ayuda, me necesitaba a mi. Cuando por fin su marcha se detuvo, estábamos a las orillas de una pequeña laguna rodeada de gigantescos arboles, creo que sin importar cuanto hubiese caminado por mi cuenta, jamás habría tenido la fortuna de encontrar este lugar, la vista había opacado mi concentración, tanto que no percibí que el Raichu se había dirigido corriendo en dirección a un cuerpo tendido en el suelo, al otro lado del lago, una vez note la gravedad del asunto, corrí para reunirme con el Raichu y quien pensaba yo era su dueño.

El cuerpo tendido era el de una chica, rosando casi mi misma edad, consigo traía un vestido floreado, botas altas color blanco y una bolsa color marrón, el vestido me debaja ver el nivel de sus heridas, sus piernas y brazos estaban llenos de grandes picaduras, incluso me soprendio que aun lograse respirar debido al estado en que se encontraba, alrededor de ella se notaba sangre seca, proveniente de las heridas en su cuerpo. Quizas fue por el shock del momento, mi mentaba estaba nublada por completo tratando de adivinar cual habría sido la razón de su estado, algo tan obvio que no note, hasta que ya fue muy tarde.

Primero fueron los zumbidos, luego fue su chillido, y seguido de esto su acometida, uno de los Beedrill lanzo su aguijón a mi espalda, el cual debido a la anchura de mi sudadera, solo acometió al aire, sin embargo el impulso del bicho me lanzo de cara al suelo, gire de forma rápida, quería ver el problema en el que estaba. Habré contado cerca de 12 Beedrill, enojados como nunca los había visto, dispuestos a dejarme igual o peor que la chica a mi lado, el que había lanzado el primer ataque encontrar de mi, era el mas cercano y el que se disponía a masacrarme en suelo; cerré los ojos y espere mi fin, un fin que tardo en llegar. Al abrir mis ojos, quien ahora estaba delante de mi no era un Beedrill sino el Raichu, enojado y postrado frente a los bichos amenazantes. Uno tras otro arremetieron contra el Raichu, el cual ágilmente los evadió sin ningún conflicto, pero tras cada ataque , el área libre para esquivarlos se fue reduciendo, ahora el Raichu se encontraba mas rodeado que antes, los Beedrill una vez logrado su cometido, se lanzaron todos al mismo tiempo, tratando de acabar con la vida del desafiante pokemon, pero antes de siquiera golpearlo, este salta por arriba de sus cabezas, soltando consigo desde las nubes el Rayo mas fuerte y luminoso que había visto, la luz me cegó por completo.

Tras varios minutos aturdido por el impacto, logre abrir los ojos, el Raichu seguía protegiendo a la chica, esperando mi despertar, los Beedrill ahora eran una masa sin forma toda rostizadas, una vez que el fuerte pokemon se percato de mi despertar se dirigió a mi, ayudándome a levantar, la prioridad ahora era la chica.

Los centros pokemon siempre me habían parecido fríos y lúgubres, algo en ellos me hacia querer salir corriendo, el blanco de sus pasillos, el sonido de sus aparatos, el continuo arrastrar de las camillas, la espera era insoportable, pero no podía irme sin saber que había pasado con la chica que acaba de salvar… o al menos que había ayudado a salvar. En la sala de espera solo nos encontrábamos Raichu y yo, era muy tarde en la noche, éramos los únicos con un problema serio. En el momento en que estaba por quedarme dormido, una enfermera Joey se acerca a mi –Joven, la chica que trajiste, se encuentra estable, justo ahora acaba de despertar. Seria buena idea el que fueras a hablarle, merece conocer a su salvador- ¿Salvador?... Raichu había hecho todo el trabajo, yo solo la había traído aquí. Tras varios empujones del Raichu y la enfermera cedí y entre a la habitación.

La chica era mas hermosa consiente, eso o puede que la situación no me hubiese hecho pensar en otra cosa. –¿Eres tu?... las enfermeras me contaron… Gracias…- No se si fue por la vergüenza de robarme el merito de Raiuchu, o que simplemente su belleza era demasiado para mi, pero simplemente no lograba articular mis palabras. –Lo siento… debe ser un horror verme en este estado- El vestido floreado había parado en quien sabe donde, ahora solo traía consigo una blanca túnica de hospital, su rostro, brazos, y piernas ahora tenían un ungüento rosa y viscosa encima de ellos, aun que por debajo del ungüento se lograban ver las grandes heridas provocadas por los Beedrills. –¡NO!... hemm, solo soy una persona, un poco nerviosa. Además… yo no soy tu héroe, yo solo te traje aquí, tu Raichu hizo todo el trabajo- La chica se sorprendió, hasta ese momento no había percatado la presencia del pokemon en la sala . –Disculpa, no entiendo… yo no tengo ningún Raichu.

Tras salir del centro pokemon, seguía impresionado por lo que había pasado, Raichu que en ningún momento se había separado de mi, desde nuestro encuentro del bosque ahora había comenzado a seguirme, jure que su instinto protector se debía a que entrenadora estaba en peligro, pero no, todo esto fue provocado por un Raichu salvaje, que se encontró en el lugar indicado, en el momento indicado. Cada paso a mi apartamento era un paso mas lejos del centro, y si bien el Raichu ahora me seguía, su mirada se desviaba de vez en cuando al centro pokemon, preocupado aun por la chica, la cual una vez que le conté lo sucedido, callo dormida por el cansancio. Notando su preocupación me voltea en su dirección, y agachándome quede directo a sus ojos. –Raichu, entiendo tu preocupación, no te preocupes, mañana al despertar volveremos a verla- el pokemon que hasta ese momento se había encontrado decaído, dio un salto de felicidad y comenzó a caminar siguiendo mi ritmo, yo, aun no digería por completo lo sucedido, solo que ahora , al menos por este momento, me estaba haciendo cargo de un Raichu, y prometiendo que visitaría a una chica que no conozco, pero a la que le salve la vida.


	2. Capitulo 2: Trueno

Trueno

*Tic tic tic*

La cabeza me daba vueltas

*Tic tic tic*

La noche anterior había llegado tarde, y hoy era un día importante en la cafetería.

*Tic tic tic*

¿Qué hice? El incansable sonido del despertador no me dejaba reaccionar de la mejor manera, mi cabeza era un revuelto de ideas, pensamientos, pequeños recuerdos de un día que no lograba recordar.

*Tic tic tic*

Antes de que me diese el ultimo impulso para apagar de una vez el despertador, noto como mi cuerpo comienza a hundirse en el colchón, seguido de un gran peso en mi espalda, la presión logro que abriera los ojos, no antes de girar mi cuerpo y escuchar como un objeto caía al suelo, una vez despierto y algo asustado lance una mirada a mis pies, entre ellos se asomaba la cabeza de un Raichu… Ahora todo venia a mi cabeza de golpe. Un Raichu salvaje, un nido de Beedrills, una chica… la chica, cierto, una chica de mi edad, en la madrugada estaba apenas consiente, le había hecho una promesa a Raichu, y estoy muy seguro de que haría lo que pudiese para asegurarse de que la cumpla, con tanto poder, este pokemon lograría lo que fuese. Raichu solo miraba fijamente mis ojos desde su posición, era una mirada inquietante, pero única, casi como si supiese en que estaba pensando.

Una vez que había despertado por completo, mi intención era dirigirme al centro pokemon, tratar de averiguar el estado de salud en el que se encontraba la chica, y retirarme a la cafetería, donde seguro me descontarían dos días de paga por llegar tarde, inclusive podrían llegar a despedirme, pero no creo que Isis tuviese el suficiente valor para hacerlo, estaba falta de personal, sabia muy bien que no cualquiera aceptaría sus berrinches y malos tratos y mucho menos por una paga tan diminuta como esa, solo los que habíamos tocado fondo llegaban hasta aquel lugar, y al menos por lo que fue un gran periodo nadie había tocado tanto fondo como yo, hace años que no llegaba una cara nueva y si lo hacían, su estadía iba de dos a tres meses, antes de que su vida diera un giro por el lugar indicado y terminar muy lejos de aquí, era una bazofia, aun que me daba para comer y pagar este basurero.

Por un momento cuando volví a la realidad y fije mis ojos de nuevo en el pokemon, comencé a imaginar que estaría pasando por su cabeza al ver este lugar, no era nada en comparación a un bosque, ni mucho menos a un "buen" hogar, el sitio era una caja de zapatos, con suficiente espacio para una cocina, un baño, una habitación y yo. La cocina era un desastre, platos sucios regados por donde se mirase, algunos aun tenían restos de hace una semana. La nevera se había descompuesto hace un mes, por lo que mas que un sitios para refrigerar, era solo un almacén mas, dentro llegue a ver inclusive un par de zapatos que había usado hace solo tres días atrás. La cama se encontraba pegada al una pequeña plataforma de concreto, unida a la pared, el colchón lo conseguí por oferta, y si cuando lo compre se veía usado, en este momento su estado era deplorable, rasgado, machado, y con tres grandes huecos que dejaban ver su relleno, uno en donde va la cabeza, otro en donde van los pies y el ultimo en todo el medio. El baño… dios, no quiero ni pensar en las sucias paredes manchas con oxido, la tina barnizada con oxido, el WC cubierto por una mezcla de polvo y mas oxido. Este no era sitio para un pokemon, este no era sitio para una persona, al menos no para un que se quisiese o que tuviese dinero.

*Tic ti tic*

El sonido me recordó no solo la hora, sino que en todo este tiempo el despertador no había dejado de sonar, antes de siquiera poder apagarlo, en su siguiente alarma el Raichu había usado cola de hierro, terminando así no solo con el despertador destruido en pedazos, sino con la mesa de noche esparcida en pequeños pedazos de madera, regados por la habitación, otro gasto que debía pagar con dinero que no tenia. Fuera del edificio note como varios ojos se figaron en mi, y no porque fuese un chico muy atractivo, lo hacían por estar acompañado de un Raichu tan formidable como el que estaba a mi lado, el no se percataba de las miradas, tan solo trataba de recordar el camino exacto al centro pokemon, no avanzaba de forma mas rápida por miedo a perderse, por ello, a pesar de que estaba un poco mas delante de mi, sus ojos no dejaban de lanzar ciertas miradas en mi dirección, tan solo para cerciorarse de que no hubiese huido. Estando detrás de el y ya sin apuro alguno, me tome el tiempo que nos llevaba llegar al centro pokemon para detallarlo de forma detenida, antes en el bosque, la velocidad del momento solo me habían dejado ver que estaba detrás de un Raichu, luego en la sala de espera, mi mente divagaba por lo que había pasado y el estado de la chica, al final en mi habitación, el sueño por todo lo ocurrido me gano, a ciencia cierta no me detuve en ningún momento a apreciar al pokemon que me había encontrado.

Era un Raichu joven, quizás recién evolucionado, a pesar de poseer el típico color naranja que los caracterizaba, su color era un poco mas brilloso, casi llegando a un amarillo, su cola en forma de rayo hacia alusión a su sexo masculino, mas sin embargo el rayo era mucho mas grande que cualquier otro que hubiese visto, al igual que sus orejas, las que tenían cierto grado de curveado mas intenso que un Raichu normal. Sus patas se veían fuertes, tantos las traseras como las delanteras. En todo aspecto parecía estar en presencia de un Raichu entrenado para los combates, y no me cabía duda de ello, con los Beedrills había dejado claro que su nivel era superior, su velocidad y técnica perfectas y su ataque descomunal. No era de la chica, no era mío, no encontré rastros de ningún otro entrenador en la zona, este no era un pokemon normal y presentía que la historia antes de vernos tampoco lo seria.

Estando a tan solo dos cuadras del centro pokemon, por primera vez Raichu se alejo de mi, logrando por fin ubicarse y corriendo en dirección a donde estaría la chica interna. Una vez dentro note cierto cambio en el ambiente, sentía las miradas de las enfermeras mas pesadas, algunos Chansey que pasaban de un lado a otro a enorme velocidad se notaban cansados y ansiosos, hubiese tratado de observar de mejor manera todo lo que me rodeaba, pero Raichu era un pokemon muy lanzado y apresurado a hacer lo suyo, y lo suyo en este momento era visitar a la chica enferma. Al parecer en su mente había quedado grabado el camino que debía seguir para encontrar a la chica, desde hace dos cuadras se podría decir que yo le era inservible, lo cual tampoco era que me molestase mucho, aun que quería ver a la chica de nuevo, mi cabeza divagaba con el trabajo, con el regaño que me darían y con problemas que ahora realmente trataba de evitar. En la habitación justo antes de que me hiciese presente, comenzaron a oírse ruidos de risa y gusto, antes de entrar pensé mucho en si debía hacerlo o no, no quería arruinar el ambiente que se había formado, además de que ni siquiera sabia el nombre de la persona que había salvado, o ayudado a salvar, estaba riendo augustamente, una cara sin nombre.

No entre, de hecho estaba apunto de llegar a mi trabajo, preferí dejarlos solos, no quería arruinar el buen ambiente que se había formado. Confiar en un pokemon es mucho mas fácil que en un humano, son pocos los que se acercan a ti por alguna mala intención, e inclusive si lo hacen, es tan solo para sacarte comida; los humanos en cambio, somos codiciosos, mentirosos, engañamos y hacemos mal, en efecto habían razones para confiar mas en esas criaturas que en nuestra misma especie. A unas cuadras antes del café del infierno, comencé a pensar en que nunca tuve un pokemon propio, no porque no quisiese, siempre tuve admiración por ellos, me gustaban, recuerdo que de niño adoraba a los Charmander, inclusive a los Haunter que a tantos niños pequeños solían asustar, pero mientras los demás pedían dinero a sus padres para comprar pokeballs y salían con ellos a capturarlos, yo me centraba mas en apreciarlos, fue desde niño que comenzó a interesarme el arte, dibujar a esas criaturas en mi lienzo, primero con creyones, figuras sin forma, luego con lápiz, figuras con formas bastante feas y al final en lienzos, figuras con forma casi distinguibles, mis padres notaron el interés en mi, pagaron una universidad, un apartamento en la ciudad y bueno, no termine mis estudios, la vida comenzó a hacer mas difícil, no quería volver a mi pueblo, sentir la mirada de decepciones de mi familia. Eso fue hace mas o menos un año, los primeros meses recuerdo que fueron difíciles, sin dinero, sin comida, con un hogar al que pronto me sacarían para la calle, era complicado, y luego solo llegue al infierno, sirviendo cafés de 5 pokecuartos. Isis es un asco de persona, pero con buenos círculos, me ayudo a conseguir un lugar en donde vivir, y no diré que un hogar, porque esa pocilga no es un hogar, pero al menos sirve para protegerme del viento y la lluvia.

-¡Eres un desagradecido! Te di hogar, te di trabajo, ¡¿ así me pagas!?.- Eso fue lo primero que salió de su boca al entrar, no llevaba mucho de retraso, quizás una media hora o mas, luego de un año de estar llegando una hora antes y largándome una hora después de acabar el turno, me parecía que Isis exageraba en su forma de expresarse. -Entiendo porque no quieres volver a tu hogar, tus padres deben estar muy humillados al tenerte como hijo. ¡TU renacuajo escuálido!- Isis era una mujer de largas piernas y de alta estatura, delgada y morena, con el cabello corto y rubio, ojos miel y labios lila, no era una mujer fea para nada, pero su personalidad apestaba el ambiente, de no ser por ello, pensaría que incluso seria una chica a la cual me gustaría poder coquetear. -¡¿Me estas viendo a los ojos!? ¡MIRAME A LOS OJOS!- No se si aquello lo decía por querer sonar mas ruda frente a la clientela, o a los nuevos empleados, pero bien sabia que mis ojos no se habían despegado de los suyos, me gustaban, mostraban furia, soberbia y personalidad (asquerosa pero personalidad al fin y al cabo).

"Mírame a los ojos" esas fueron sus ultimas palabras. Es algo chistoso, cruelmente chistoso, el como las cosas pueden cambiar de un segundo al otro. *PUM* , Eso fue lo único que hoy antes de salir disparado por la enorme ventana al frente de la tienda, viendo como el fuego y la explosión engulleron a Isis y a los demás clientes, quizás fue suerte, el hecho de que Isis me hubiese detenido tan cerca de la salida, el que no me hubiese dejado sentar, el que me hubiese gritado tanto, el que la explosión me haya empujado y no tragado, el que no haya quedado inconsciente por la explosión, o quizás no, pues el dolor del golpe tanto por delante como por detrás me hizo desear estar muerto. "Mírame a los ojos" en ningún momento deje de verla, ni siquiera cuando estos desaparecieron de su cara.


	3. Capitulo 3: Tormenta

Tormenta

De frente, detrás, a los costados, en varios lugares de la ciudad se hacían presente grandes explosiones. Negocios, edificios, casas, no había ningún patrón en particular, todo lo que debía explotar, explotaba. Aun estaba en el suelo, fuera del café del infierno, el cual literalmente se había convertido en un infierno, de la venta por la que había salido disparado el fuego se desbordaba. Trate de ponerme de pie, pero aun me sentía aturdido por el impacto, solo lograba ver como a mi alrededor las personas y los pokemon corrían asustados, los hombres empujaban a otros hombres, los niños lloraban por atención, las abuelas apenas podían moverse, ayudadas por Machoke o Mr Mine, algunos de ellas mismas, otros de personas de la comunidad que les ordenaban ayudar a quien lo necesitase. No se cuantos miembros tuviese el departamento de bomberos pero no creo que fuesen los suficientes para controlar el caos que se estaba formando, el fuego arrasaba con todo y todos.

Una vez de pie, fui mas consiente de la gravedad del asunto, pero de igual forma no lograba centrar mi cabeza para decidirme a hacer algo, no sabia como reaccionar ante la muerte de Isis, no sabia como reaccionar ante las explosiones, ante el fuego, solo estaba parado viendo a los enormes Blastoi tratar de apaciguar el fuego con sus grandes cañones, fue en ese momento que recordé a Raichu y a la chica, sin pensarlo dos veces movido por una fuerza desconocida corrí en dirección al centro pokemon, obviando los lamentos, los gritos y el fuego, por una vez en mi vida sentí la necesidad de preocuparme por alguien mas y el deseo por verlos bien, era extraño, quería ver a alguien cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía, y a un pokemon que ni siquiera era mío, y aun así, deseaba verlos, vivos, a salvo y luego…¿ y luego, que haría, huir con ellos al bosque? No lo supe responder y mucho menos cuando al llegar vi como el centro pokemon ardía. Ardía mas que el café, su llama era intensa, firme, burlesca de mi situación, caí de rodillas, llorando la muerte de dos desconocidos, la pena no me duro mucho, al verme cerca del lugar, un par de bomberos me alejaron , dándome ordenes de que debía ir al refugio de la ciudad, que estábamos siendo victimas de un ataque terrorista.

Quede en Shock, no recuerdo para nada el trayecto al refugio, solo en un momento estaba afuera y en otro estaba aquí, los bomberos me habrían de traer al ver que no reaccionaba. El refugio estaba a reventar, personas llorando a todo pulmón por la muerte de algún familiar o amigo, otros estaban molestos por no saber que estaba pasando, creo que vi algunos riendo de forma disimulada por la emoción de estar viviendo lo que vivíamos. Las pantallas que habían estado prendías todo este tiempo, pero sin señal, por fin dejaron ver algo mas que líneas grises y blancas, todo el mundo quedo en silencio, necesitaban saber a que nos estábamos enfrentado, yo no preste mucho atención al comunicado, por boca de los bomberos que me habían socorrido sabia que era, e igual de no haberlo sabido, no era algo que me importaba. Me sentía culpable, salvar a una chica, solo para que encontrase su muerte de otra forma, vaya basura, incluso a pesar de que el Raichu me había utilizado, sentía pena por el, quizás con un poco mas de tiempo me hubiese encariñado.

Las luces se apagaron, y el silencio reino por unos segundos, antes de que fuese roto por los gritos de terror de algunas personas adentro del refugio, una pequeña explosión se escucho en la puerta, y del polvo y el humo salieron ellos. "Equipo Caos" así se hacían llamar el grupo terrorista que estaba detrás de todo las explosiones de la ciudad, varios hombres vestidos con atuendos rojos y negro, tapando su rostro con antifaces y gorras con el símbolo de una explosión en medio, no dijeron nada, solo ordenaron a uno de su Scyther partir en dos a las personas mas cercanas a ellos, una vez tuvieron todo la atención e hicieron ver que iban en serio, fue cuando hablaron.

El más pequeño del grupo de 8 personas dio un paso adelante, pasando por arriba de los cuerpos partidos en dos. -El siguiente puede ser cualquiera de ustedes, entréguennos todas las pokeballs y no se les tocara ni un cabello, de no ser así, por cualquiera que quiera ser un héroe, que sepa. Un solo movimiento y Charizard usara llamarada con todos- tratar de ser un héroe le costaría la vida a los demás, aquellas amenazas llegaron al fondo de todos los presentes, los cuales uno por uno comenzaron a regalar sus pokemon. En situaciones de caos, los pokemon salvaje que habiten en la ciudad son encapsulados en pokeballs y llevados al refugio en un almacén, evitando que el espacio se vea muy reducido para ambas especies y ocasionar incidentes. El golpe del Equipo Caos, no iba dirigido a los ciudadanos de los distintos refugios de la ciudad, o al menos no en su totalidad, su principal objetivo eran aquellas bóvedas llenas de pokemon dispuestos a vender o entrenar. En cuanto estuvieron al frente de la puerta de la gran bóveda, uno de los integrantes del equipo cayo al suelo, dejando un ruido seco al caer, su Machamp, el que estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de el, se había quedado sin cabeza, El movimiento fue rápido y certero, una cola de acero a la suficiente velocidad había liquidado al musculoso pokemon en tan solo unos segundos.

La respuesta fue instantánea, la reacción de todos igual, pero el pokemon agresor lo fue aun mas, tras el primer ataque no se detuvo y usando velocidad extrema combinado con colmillo eléctrico, había atacado el cuello del Hitmonchan que se encontraba a solo unos centímetros del abatido Machamp, en este punto, los demás estaba totalmente alertas y preparados, pero aun en ese estado, no fueron rivales para Raichu, el mismo Raichu que me había salvado contra los Beedrills. Uno de los integrantes del equipo caos había ordenado a su Hitmonlee arremeter contra el Raichu, pero aquello no fue mas que soltar palabras al aire, Raichu había usado de nuevo su velocidad extrema junto con cola de acero, quebrando las piernas del Hitmonlee enemigo. Solo quedaba el fuerte Charizard que acompañaba al líder, el Charizard no lograba volar por el reducido espacio del lugar, pese a ellos el líder había ordenado a su imponente pokemon atacar con lanzallamas, pero la velocidad del Raichu era muy superior, y por mas potente que era el lanzallamas no lograba alcanzar a la rata naranja, debido al mismo espacio reducido, el lanzallamas no daba con Raichu pero si con las personas a su alrededor, inclusive llego a calcinar a varios de sus mismos compañeros. De lejos una voz femenina grito –¡Rayo!- De nuevo, como aquella primera vez el rayo producido por Raichu cegó a todos en el refugio, volviendo al fuerte Charizard una pila de carne humeante. Sin pokemon y siendo mucho mas pocos que los ciudadanos, los integrantes del Equipo Caos fueron atacados por los mismas personas que trataron de atacar, el que le habrán hecho o si habrán vivido después de eso no era de mi incumbencia, la energía había vuelto a mi, si Raichu estaba vivo, y se que era el mismo Raichu, eso quería decir que la chica también, pasando por entre la gran multitud seguí al Raichu, tratando de no perderlo, aferrándome a la esperanza de volver a verlos con vida.

Afuera la ciudad aun seguía en caos, era sorprendente ver la cantidad de personas que aun seguían en las calles, a pesar de que la ciudad contaba con 3 grandes refugios, la población actual sobre pasaba los limites de ellos. Por el cielo las bandadas de Pidgiey volaban en desorden, los Pidgeot lideres seguramente habrían sido heridos o muertos en las explosiones y sin un líder el control se perdía por completo. El fuego había sido aplacado por la enorme tormenta que había llegado sin aviso, abajo en los refugios entre el sonido de las personas preocupadas y las grandes murallas de piedra era imposible percibir que pasaba en la superficie, a pesar de que era una gran tormenta. Al salir lo primero que vi fue a la chica sin nombre, aun vestida con la bata del hospital, tratando de mantenerse de pie mientras le daba ordenes a Raichu para acabar con los pokemon de los miembros del equipo Caos esparcido por las calles de la ciudad, el ataque era en masa, los que habían logrado entrar al refugio tan solo era un grupo de avanzada. Por las calles alcanzaba a contar al menos unos 30 hombres, con grandes pokemon: Onix, Steelix, Aggron, Arcanine, Exploud, pokemon de alto nivel, fuertes y de poder destructivo, y por mas fuerte que fuese, Raichu no hubiese sido capas de hacer frente a tantos enemigos, pero el no estaba solo, junto a Raichu se encontraban un Sylveon, un Vaporeon y un Lefeon, dirigidos todo por la chica que apenas y lograba mantenerse de pie. En medio de la lluvia y las ordenes note un pequeños desliz por la debilidad, la que la llevo caer al suelo, me apresure enseguida de llegar hasta donde ella estaba, pues como yo, uno de los integrantes de Caos había notado la decaída e iba apresurado para acabar con el dolor de cabeza que estaba siendo.

Nunca me había sentido tan cansado como aquella vez, física y mentalmente estaba pasando por muchas cosas a la vez, la lluvia y el viento estaban en mi contra, y aun así corrí como jamás lo he hecho, el hombre no se percato de mi presencia hasta que ya fue muy tarde, el solo iba dirigido a acabar con la chica, una chica indefensa que luchaba contra las ganas de quedar inconsciente, lo intercepte en el momento justo cuando se había agachado para sujetarla del cuello. Mi intención era patearle la cara, pero el agua y el nerviosismo me hizo fallar, golpear solo al aire, aun que debido al impulso termine cayendo arriba de el, y tras un giro, el termino arriba de mi, sujetando mi cuello, tratando de sofocarme, pensé que moriría, pero en un instante la presión cedió y el hombre cayo muerto sobre mi; Lefeon que se había presentido que su entrenadora estaba en peligro uso hoja mágica encontrar de su agresor, hubiese usado el mismo ataque encontrar de mi, pero cuando se preparaba para hacerlo la chica lo detuvo –¡NO! Alisha detente, no es enemigo-. La chica ayudo a sacar el peso muerto que estaba sobre mi.

-¿Estas bien? Pensé que… habrías muerto con el primer ataque- Aun seguía tirado en el suelo, por lo que para hablarme de mejor manera se arrodillo dando su cara justo con la mía.

-Yo…he… si, lo estoy. Me alegra saber que tu y Raichu estén bien. Veo tu equipo es muy fuerte- En ese punto, ya no quedaban enemigos en la zona, no todos habían caído en combate, la mayoría había huido al ver como Onix y Steelix sucumbieron ante el equipo de la chica .

-No lo suficiente- Contesto con una mirada de tristeza en sus ojos. –Soy una entrenadora de Eevee`s… y solo ellas tres quedaron con vida, los demás murieron al tratar de protegerme, o por culpa de las explosiones… ¡Maldición, malditos locos lunáticos! – Su aura de tristeza había cambiado por completo, ahora la invadía la ira –He oído de equipos terroristas antes, el Equipo Rokect, el Plasma, incluso de el equipo Magma y el Aqua, pero ninguno había hecho una locura como esta antes, ni siquiera los lunáticos adoradores de la ballena y el dinosaurio, esto… esto es…- Entre el dolor de sus heridos y el agotamiento emocional, la chica perdía la voz de forma progresiva.

-Déjame ayudarte, esta tormenta no te hará bien, debemos ir a un sitio seguro- Mi intención era levantarme y tomar su mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo, pero en cuanto noto mi mago dirigiéndose a ella, la chica se había tornado agresiva asía mi.

-¡No! Debo detenerlos, debo vengar a mis amigos, no puedo dejar que ellos se salgan con la suya…- Bruscamente se había puesto de pie, secundada por lo que quedaba de su equipo y el poderoso Raichu.

-No. No te conozco, y no siento ningún aprecio por ti, pero no voy a dejar que te suicides por venganza, e incluso aun si fuera solo tu vida, pero no, tienes a todo un equipo contigo, pokemon que confían en ti. En el estado en el que estas, vas a morir, ellos van a morir, y todo habrá sido en vano- No soy la persona mas consiente del mundo, y mucho menos la mas valiente, pero tenia sentido común, y aun que su cara denotaba furia, sabia que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, tenia razón. Paso unos segundos en silencio, aun agachada en el suelo, luego ofreció su mano en son de ayuda, la tome y nos dirigimos a un almacén cercano, tratando de refugiarnos de la lluvia.

-Mi nombre es Lucina- su voz era menos agresiva, mas calmada, un poco mas confiada a mi persona.

-Es un placer Lucina, me llamo Roy- aun seguía marchando con ella, su paso era lento, el dolor se notaba en su cara, debía mantener su ritmo.

-¿No tienes algún familiar por el que debas preocuparte?-

-No, mis padres viven muy lejos, soy lo único mío aquí-

-Entiendo, lo único mío, es mi equipo… y ahora están todos muertos- su voz había vuelto al tono melancólico de hace un momento atrás

-¿Cuáles eran sus nombres?- en ese punto, ya habíamos llegado al pequeño almacén, cuyas puertas estaban hechas pedazos, y ya no que quedaba ningún objeto de valor allí, un poco de comida regada en el suelo, latas, bolsas, comidas que no solían llevar las personas. Mientras unos corrían por su vida, otros buscaban la manera de sobrevivir luego de que llegase la calma.

-Ahora no quiero hablar de los que ya no están, solo te presentare a los que aun viven. Alisha es el nombre de la Lefeon a tu izquierda, Luzeta el nombre de la Vamporeon a tu derecha y Hilda es el de la Sylveon a nuestras espaldas. Al valiente Raichu desconocido he decidido llamarlo Hiro; cuando comenzaron las explosiones, fue el quien me salvo, su sentido lo llevo a sacarme del hospital, minutos antes de que este explotara, sea de donde sea, le debo mi vida, y si me acepta luego de todo esto, quiero que se una a mi equipo- Raichu estaba delante de nosotros, y parecía oír lo que decía Lucina, pues mientras charlábamos su cola se movía de un lado a otro.


	4. Capitulo 4: Lluvia (Final)

Lluvia

La tormenta se calmaba poco a poco. Desde que llegamos al almacén hasta que salimos de el, habían pasado poco mas de 3 horas, por un tiempo la charla con Lucina fluyo, hasta que llego un punto muerto en donde ambos decidimos que era mejor solo callar y oír la lluvia afuera, a veces era común oír una explosión a lo lejos, señal de enfrentamientos entre los policías y el equipo Caos, cuyo ataque no había cedido en ningún momento. Notaba como con cada explosión, Lucina apretaba sus dientes, queriendo ir a donde sonaban aquellos estruendos para vengar a sus difuntos amigos, pero al hacerlo recordaba que un paso en falso y el resto de su equipo, no… de su familia, morirían en vano. Una vez que la lluvia ceso por completo, ayude a la herida entrenadora a salir. Con un poco de comida sus fuerzas se habían rellenado y una vez afuera, logro caminar con facilidad

Por las calles ya no había ni una sola alma, ni humana ni pokemon, tras el enorme caos ahora solo había silencio. -¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto Lucían, aunque mas que una pregunta dirigida para mi, era una pregunta que se hacia a ella misma en voz alta, por lo mismo no me moleste en contestar, pues antes de que pudiese hacerlo, ella misma dio una idea -¿Y si vamos al centro de la ciudad?, en este momento ya no queda mucho que podamos hacer realmente, los refugios no se abrirían sino hasta un par de horas mas, y es imposible que logremos entrar a uno. Podríamos ir al que el equipo Caos logro abrir, pero no creo que nos reciban con muy buenas intenciones, el miedo de que seamos parte de ellos los llevaría a atacar solo al vernos. Vamos, el centro es la mejor opción- La seguí, no solo por aun sentirme preocupado, no tenia nada que hacer, ni a donde ir, su idea era mejor que nada.

De aquí a hace una hora y media, ya no se oían explosiones, ni se veían señales de combate. Avanzamos por unas 6 cuadras hasta que por fin se logro divisar el gran árbol que estaba plantado en el medio de la plaza central de la ciudad, sin embargo, una vez estando a solo unos metros del lugar, caímos en cuenta que aquella fue la peor idea que pudimos tomar. La primera en ser atacada fue Luzeta, la cual había estado desde debajo de la tierra por un Steelix que había usado escavar, seguida de ella Hilda, la cual fue alcanzada por un híper rayo. La onda expansiva logro tumbarnos al suelo, momento en que miembros del equipo Caos decidieron echársenos encima y sujetarnos con cuerdas, en ese momento el Raichu que nos había sacado de tantos problemas había desaparecido, no sabíamos si era por un ataque de pánico al ser emboscados, o si en algún momento fue alcanzado por el híper rayo que acabo con Hilda.

Llegamos a la plaza, y asi como nosotros, muchos mas se encontraban cautivos, alrededor de la plaza un gran numero de miembros del equipo caos se encontraban haciendo vigilancia continua, esperando a que mas grupos de avanzada trajeran nuevos prisioneros, rehenes que luego usarían para negociar. Pensé lo peor en el momento en que note como eramos llevados mas y mas al centro, no nos habían dejado con los demás prisioneros, nosotros al parecer éramos especiales. Al llegar fuimos puestos de rodillas, mientras un tipo alto y delgado se iba acercando a nosotros. Una vez cerca, note que algo en aquel sujeto se sentía extraño. Alto, delgado, de piel blanca, casi parecía porcelana, mejillas chupadas, y barbilla triangular. Su cabello era largo y de color amarillo. Sus ojos parecían tomar un color dorado y su mirada parecía explorarnos por completo.

-¿Tu eres?- Solo salió eso de su boca, una pregunta dirigida a Lucina, pero la chica no dijo nada. Desde el momento en que el resto de su equipo pokemon termino muriendo a manos de la emboscada, Lucina no había dicho ni hecho nada, quizás había entrado en un estado de shock, o quizás solo había perdido las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa. Sin recibir respuesta, el hombre se acerco aun mas a la cara de la chica.

-Pregunte: ¿Eres tu. Eres tu la chica que acabo con mas de 20 de mis hombres?. De ser asi, dejame aplaudirte. Tenias un buen equipo pokem…- Antes de que siquiera lograse terminar aquellas palabras, Lucina había reaccionado, únicamente para escupir la cara del hombre que le estaba hablando.

El sujeto solo soltó una pequeña risa –No esperaba menos- tras limpiarse la cara y colocarse de nuevo de pie, silbo usando sus dedos y al instante un enrome Arcanine apareció ante nosotros –Arcanine, Usa lanzallamas- Los ojos del pokemon parecían estar llenos de furia, no lo pensó dos veces y abriendo la boca se preparo a atacar, hasta que de las alturas un rayo cayo encontrar de el, pero el Arcanine lo esquivo con suma facilidad. Ahora Raichu, el pokemon mas fuerte que había conocido estaba delante de mi, preparado para luchar; Una confianza me invadió derrepente, luego de saber que iba a morir, la aparición de Raichu me hizo pensar en que lograríamos salir de esta. Que equivocado estaba.

-Por fin vuelves "Rayo" espero te hayas divertido esta vez, tu intromisión acabo con 20 de mis hombres- El hombre, el cual no movió ni un solo musculo tras el impacto del fuerte rayo que cayo a unos centímetros de el, ahora se encontraba hablando con el imponente Raichu, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, el hombre noto mi cara estupefacta, y echándose a reir de nuevo se dirigió a mi - ¿Sorprendido? Rayo es el hijo predilecto del equipo Caos, es el pokemon mas fuerte con cual el equipo cuenta, desde que era un pequeño Pikachu le ha gustado jugar en los bosques y hacer buenas amigas, tratando de ocultar su instinto asesino, pero creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta que su ansias de pelear son superiores- El Raichu el cual aun seguía dándonos la espalda, empezó a moverse en dirección a su entrenador, y cuando por fin volvió a darnos la cara, su mirada había cambiado, ya no era la del amigable pokemon que nos salvo, ahora era la de una bestia llena de odio.

-Si ya dejaste de jugar, ahora si Arcanine, usa lanzallamas- En el momento en que el fuego estuvo por calcinarnos, fuimos arrojados por los aires, evadiendo el ataque. Alisha, el Lefeon de Lucina había usando látigo cepa para sujetarnos y ponernos fuera de peligro, pos supuesto aquello fue meterse en la boca del lobo, pues una vez que la Lefeon estuvo al descubierto y cerna de nosotros fuimos rodeados por miembros del equipo Caos, estando además frente al intimidante Arcanine y el poderoso Raichu, pokemon que pertenecían el grupo de maniacos.

El hombre aplaudió –Me has sorprendido pequeña niña, me has sorprendido. Como líder de este increíble equipo no había presenciada antes, un suerte tan desgraciada como la que tienes tu, pero la suerte no dura para siempre. Raichu ayuda a Arcanine a acabar con estos dos intrusos-

Aun seguíamos atados, y el Lefeon por más fuerte que llegase a ser, no podría jamás hacerte frente a Raichu y mucho menos a Arcanine que seria tan peligroso para él. Lo cierto, lo único cierto en las palabras del Lider de Caos, es que Lucina contaba con mucha suerte. A lo lejos se oyó un grito, y varios entrenadores de la ciudad, juntos con los restos del departamento de policías arremetieron encontrar del equipo Caos, y una fuera lucha comenzó en la plaza, tratando no solo de deshacerse de los terroristas, sino que además de liberar al mayor numero de rehenes posibles. El ajetreo provocado por el ataque desoriento incluso al Raichu, al cual se le ordeno ir a ayudar al frente, que caía de forma apresurada encontrar del equipo Caos. Lucina que aun estaba dolida por su pérdida, pero mas despierta y consiente que hace unos minutos atrás. Ordeno a Alisha desatarnos

-Roy, vámonos. No podemos hacer nada encontrar de ellos ahora, tenemos que huir…Roy, ayúdame- Su mirada… su mirada era la de una persona triste, una que lo había perdido todo, era un contraste tan duro, el ver como la chica de esta mañana, la cual hablaba de venganza y luchar, ahora solo pensaba en huir. Lucina había sido quebrada por completo y yo era su única ayuda; Tome su mano y coloque su brazo sobre mi, debíamos huir, junto con Alisha corrimos al bosque, dejando a terroristas y rehenes por igual, no nos importaba nadie, solo nosotros, solo nos importaba huir y alejarnos tan lejos como fuese posible de aquella batalla. Sabíamos que apenas recuperasen el frente vendría pos nosotros y que Raichu seria nuestro verdugo. si nos quedáramos allí, moriríamos en vano.

Al caer la noche estábamos ya muy lejos de la ciudad, Lucina dormida sobre mi espalda, hace unos kilómetros atrás había perdido la conciencia, avanzaba con ella a mis espaldas y con Alisha a un costado aun temía por no estar lo suficientemente lejos del Rayo.


End file.
